Killing Innocence
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Hinamori's loyalty had always been to Aizen but when she sees the monster behind the man and becomes the victim of his experimentation will she drown in sin or innoncence?
1. To Break the Doll

Killing Innocence

By: theunknownvoice

Chapter 1: To Break the Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: I hate when this happens. Alright this thing was supposed to be a one-shot but instead it outgrew that. So it is probably going to have four chapters and be longish. It's happened to me before with _The Sun under the Fan._ So anyway if you like it let me know.

_Watch what makes the little one tick_

_Watch what makes her come to the quick_

_Glass dolls in cases stacked in a row_

_Glass dolls in cases each with a dress and a bow_

_Pretty glass doll high in a case_

_Pretty glass doll with the now broken face_

Captain Unohana glanced at her patient for the third time that day. Lieutenant Hinamori Momo barely out of childhood had slipped back into her coma a few days before.

The coma had been one of the few things Unohana struggled to explain. Momo had been doing well.

The entire event with Captain Aizen had left her broken and still weak but Hinamori had been intent on eating and gaining control of herself. She had recently started back up her training with her friends Izuru and Abrai and was actively trying to rebuild her friendship with Hitsugaya Toushiro.

She hadn't been the same happy go lucky lieutenant of before but she had been progressing.

Unohana had felt that in time Hinamori would once again find a place in Soul Society and regain most of her lost confidence.

The coma had come suddenly without any sign of progression. Hinamori had simply gone to bed one night and hadn't been able to wake up. The symptoms remained stagnant the results of the testing still were inclusive. The fifth division's lieutenant was fading and it was only a matter of time before she was dead.

_Your face is cracked_

_Your paint is chipped_

_Your soul is not intact_

The alarms rang throughout the Seireitei. Isane gazed tiredly at her captain who was staring at the now empty bed.

"Captain Unohana?"

"Someone took her from here Isane. They took her right out from under my nose."

Isane looked at her captain. It wasn't Unohana's fault. No one had expected for someone to sneak into the Seireitei and remove Hinamori. It just didn't make sense.

Aizen had tried to kill her. Why would he come for her?

"Captain—"

"Why Isane? She's just a child. She has been through enough. Why can't they let her heal?"

Isane shook her head. She didn't understand herself. The betrayal of the three captains had caused repercussions throughout all of Soul Society but the ones most affected were their lieutenants.

Hinamori may have handled it the worst but it was obvious she wasn't the only one suffering. Kira had been drinking extensively. Hisagi was trying to drown himself in work.

No one could do anything. Isane had tried to help her fellow lieutenants but found herself being ignored by Kira who couldn't go without drinking and shouted at by Shuhei who told her to mind her own business.

"I don't think Aizen and the others care what happens, Unohana-taicho," Isane whispered.

Neither spoke another word but both knew no one would find Hinamori.

_Innocent little one taken too far_

_Innocent little one trying to reach a star_

_Little fool believing that snake_

_Giving your heart to something so fake_

She wasn't here. She was asleep in the coma.

No one knew that she had put herself into the coma. All it had taken was her overdosing on some of the vitamins and others medications in Soul Society. It wasn't that hard to manage. She was often visiting the fourth division for her check-ups and Unohana-taicho left many non-lethal medications out. Hinamori had taken some while the kind fourth division captain had been making tea.

She was dead.

She was dying.

He wasn't here.

"Yer awake."

**Go away. Go away. You're not real. I'm asleep.**

But he didn't go away. He never went away. He was always there with his smile and half opened eyes. Three days had passed like this.

"You failed at killin' yerself."

**You're not real. You're not real. You're only a nightmare. You're not real.**

She didn't look at him. Instead she cuddled further into the blankets pulling them up.

Was this hell? Was this what she had earned?

He smirked more widely. She wasn't going to escape him that easily.

"Such a coward ain't ya, Momo? "

She bit back her whimper. This was just a dream. She had dreamed of him before. His sinister smirk and lidded eyes.

"Yer lucky Aizen-sama's pet healed you up."

He wasn't real but she couldn't bite back his words. Aizen-taicho was here? Her Aizen-taicho was here?

"Where is Aizen-taicho?"

Her voice was weaker than it had been last time but she was still Hinamori Momo.

She was all too easy to lure out.

"He'll be visiting you I'm sure."

"What are you holding over his head to get him to stay here? How did you manage to get him to betray Soul Society?'

He laughed slipping out of the Rukongai accent. "And here I thought you had grown up. Delusions are meant to be broken."

She didn't watch him leave.

**This isn't real.**

_Let me break you_

_Make you scar_

_Take your skin and mark it deep_

_Forever you your soul I keep_

She was laying there and for once she was alone. The smirking man wasn't there. He had been but he wasn't now.

**He isn't real.**

The blind man had come as well. He had been preaching about justice and telling her that she had earned her fate. But he too had faded when the smirking man had come to take him away.

"_Momo-chan _(she stiffened at the name) _doesn't need it from you Tosen. She's fine as she is. She's still too pure."_

"_I don't have time to lecture you Ichimaru."_

"_Whatever Tosen but Aizen-sama wants us now."_

**He isn't real.**

She had been alone since then and she welcomed it. It was better to be alone then that be surrounded by those who would hurt her.

"Well Momo, I never thought I'd see you again."

She knew that voice. She glanced at her savoir and smiled.

"It is good to see you as well Aizen-taicho."

Aizen smiled at her his glasses on. This was her captain. This was the man that she respected.

"Hinamori, will you do anything for me?"

She nodded. "Of course Aizen-taicho. I will help you anyway I can."

He tousled her hair before smiling at her.

Hinamori cringed. That smile wasn't a smile she knew. It was dark and twisted.

"I knew I could count on you, Momo-chan."

She found herself trying move from his grip but she couldn't. She struggled but he only pulled on her tighter.

She could see Ichimaru in the corner with Tosen. Neither did anything but the smirk was fading off Ichimaru's face.

_He warned me and I didn't listen._

Then she blacked out.

_Bleed her,_

_Break her,_

_Make mine_

_But don't forget_

_She has no time._

The experiments went on for days as she felt her restsai change.

Aizen-taicho—he had done this to her.

He had broken her skin and forced her to suffer like this. It was Aizen-taicho who did it.

He watched over her caring about the experiments. Two more weeks and she would be perfect in his eyes. More experimentation and more change. She could feel the newly injected hollow inside of her claw.

**This is a dream. This isn't real.**

The old lie didn't make her feel better. Instead she drifted further into the pain.

She was going through hell as hours of needles and soul energy crashed inside of her. The line between hollow and shinigami had been destroyed.

Aizen only smiled as she screamed. The pain was too great and she was being eaten alive but he didn't care. She was a tool.

Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours which turned into days which turned into weeks which into months which turned into years.

For years she was in this white walled room. She was experimented on her blood dripping on the floor. She was broken. She had had bones displaced and removed. She was fixed and then broken again.

Again and again she was tortured. Every day was a new experiment.

The smile that she once longed for was there now. He smiled as he watched her change and called her his little Momo. He treated like a pet.

She had longed for that once but now she wanted to be away from Aizen. He hurt her and for years he was all she knew.

She couldn't think of Soul Society. Shiro—he didn't exist anymore. Neither did Hisagi or Kira or Renji. None of her friends were real. She was forgetting.

Was Yachiru's hair pink or was it purple?

Was the fourth division captain's name Unohana or was it Soi Fon?

Was Matsumoto a man or a woman?

Had ryoka ever invaded Soul Society or was it hollows?

She couldn't remember anything. She couldn't fit together what was real or wasn't. She didn't know.

Sometimes she dreamed of a little cottage and an old woman. Obasan she called the old woman. Then there was a bratty little boy eating watermelon.

Sometimes she dreamed of a school. She was training with a red haired boy and a blond. They were her friends. They would run through the woods and combat hollows.

And other times she would dream of a smirk. There was something behind that smirk as a sword came rushing at her and the white haired boy protected her.

Aizen glanced at her through the window. She was almost perfect now. The hollow in her was strong and he knew she was still loyal to him even if it was only at of fear.

Her hair that had once been pure black had streaks of white in it. Her eyes that were a simple brown now were like molten copper. Her skin was paler and she had grown. No longer was she a child but a woman.

Here was his greatest work. It was time for him to test her. But who should he give her to train?

The arrancar were a no. Even the ones that had once been shinigami like her. Aaroniero still had too much of Kaien in him to be able to train Hinamori.

Ulquiorra while loyal was becoming attached that the pet. Aizen didn't mind. It just kept more loyal.

Nnoitera would sooner rape Hinamori than train her. While Aizen might find that entertaining he would rather have Hinamori trained than damaged more.

Grimmjow was too disobedient. Aizen needed Hinamori to be under his control not fighting it.

None of the arrancar could do this for him.

He needed some one else. Someone he trusted to make sure that Hinamori was trained properly and that left only one person.

_Glass doll your garments are faded_

_Your eyes have become jaded_

_You are broken and chipped_

_Pieces torn and ripped_

_Let me have fun_

_Your head will be bashed in when I am done_

She was broken into pieces and placed back together like a jigsaw puzzle.

She was shattered. The illusion that had been Aizen and the reality that the man she admired had never existed was enough to break her.

She would have died for her taicho. She would have given him everything just to belong in his world and be considered to precious by him.

The weak get broken.

He had never thought that what she was before was any merit. She was a toy to manipulate but not one that held his attention. Aizen used her as a tool but to Gin there was more to Hinamori than that.

In the past three days of training, he had found that she was interesting. She was manipulated and broken but she still had a little spark inside of her. Perhaps there was a way to extinguish the spark. He would find out.

The tool aspect he could understand. She was easily manipulated and easily toyed with. She was niaeve enough to trust Aizen but now it was turn.

"You need to move faster Momo-chan."

She was too slow in her steps. She was the perfect combination of hollow and shinigami but she still wasn't paying enough attention to him.

He was supposed to train her into being Aizen's perfect tool but she wasn't willing. Maybe he should think of some reward for her. Pushing the old buttons wasn't working.

He had always known what to push to make people respond. With Rangiku it had been weakness. With Hitsugaya it was Hinamori. Byakuya could be pushed by insinuating things about Rukia. Kaien was Rukia's button. Hinamori's had been Aizen.

But now she was different and Gin had no clue what button to push.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?" He wasn't really interested but she seemed unsure of herself.

"Momo-chan."

"You are Hinamori Momo. Momo-chan's more of a pet name."

"Hinamori Momo?"

His eyes widened and she gasped in surprise at their red color.

"Tell me Momo-chan, what do you remember?"

She looked confused. "I was born in the dark room. My otosan was there."

"Otosan?"

"Hai, you call him Aizen-sama."

It took him a second to process what she said. He smirked more widely. Now this was interesting and he had to ask Aizen-sama about it.

"Lessons are done for today."

"Have I done something to displease you Ichimaru-san?"

She sounded worried when she asked. It took him by surprise. She was looking at him with those copper eyes as if expecting him to yell at her.

He only smirked before patting her head. "No Momo-chan, you haven't. You need to go along for today. Tomorrow's lessons will be harder."

"Hai, Ichimaru-san. I will not let you down."

"I'm sure you won't Momo-chan."

He couldn't help but smirk while he watched her leave. He had a new playmate to ease his boredom. The world had just become more interesting.

To be continued….


	2. To Pick Up Broken Pieces

Chapter 2: To Pick Up Broken Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_There was a girl I once knew_

_Who smelled of sunlight, honey and dew._

_Her voice of innocence, mild and meek_

_Now she is gone and her I do seek._

_Now she is gone_

_Disappeared in the air_

_She is out there somewhere._

Three years had passed since the disappearance of Hinamori Momo. Three years and Soul Society had no inkling of what had happened to the girl. Many including the Commander-General had decided that Hinamori was most likely among the dead. The same had been decided for Inoue Orihime.

The ryoka had been forced back to Soul Society but that didn't stop Ichigo and the others for searching for Orihime. Nor did the insistence that Hinamori was dead prevent her friends Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuhei from looking for.

It was obvious to them that there was only one place that Hinamori could be if she was still alive and that was in Aizen's clutches.

"You're sure that Unohana-taicho said that there was no breach in security?"

It had been three years since Hitsugaya had gotten a good night's sleep. His green eyes were focused on duty and finding the girl he considered her his little sister. Even in three years few things had changed about Hitsugaya other than his stature. Now he was tall enough to look his lieutenant in the eye.

"Yes captain but that fact remains that Unohana-taicho doesn't know what happened that night," Matsumoto answered.

Hitsugaya nodded his he turned back to the paperwork. "There must be some evidence. Every rock must be turned."

"Captain, what if Hinamori is dead?"

Hitsugaya glanced up. He didn't want to think about that possibility but he couldn't remove it from the options.

"I don't know. We'll find her killers then."

"Toshiro," Matsumoto said softly, "please don't let this destroy you. I don't know if I would be able to go through with loosing you."

Hitsugaya looked at his lieutenant. "Rangiku, I promise I won't do anything rash. Just take care of yourself. I don't think I could stand loosing you either."

_In my care was the girl-child_

_An innocent thing_

_Incapable of being wild_

_But now I have lost her_

_Out in the storm_

_Now I have lost her_

_And given her to harm_

Unohana sat in her office trying not to glance at the empty bed. It had been three years now and even with all the possibilities she knew of there was little chance that Hinamori was alive.

The old case files explained few things. There was nothing special about Hinamori. According to all the files Unohana had read, Hinamori was considered a strong soul reaper but one with no specific talent. She wasn't renowned for anything. She was strong in kido but her other talents were of no particular use. There wasn't even a shred of anything unusual in her philology.

Unohana shook her head. She had checked her office over and over again searching for whoever had broken. There was evidence scattered all over the place she was sure but she couldn't find any. It had been a clean break in. Whoever had done it was familiar with layout of the fourth division.

That only limited the suspects down to the three traitors but that didn't help much. Even if Unohana searched her records to see who she had treated the most among them it wouldn't point to answer.

Three years and no answers.

Three years and no sign of Hinamori.

Unohana stayed silent. Nothing like this would ever happen again on her watch. She swore on her oaths as a healer.

_Break her_

_Take her_

_Make mine_

_But don't forget _

_She has no time._

Momo—her name. She didn't have a name before today and she might as well as thank Ichimaru-san for giving her one. Before she had just been called beloved daughter. It was a token of her father's love just as the necklace around her neck was.

The blood red gem glimmered in the light. It was so beautiful.

Otousan had given her everything when she had woken up.

"_This will be your room my daughter and you shall always obey me."_

_She nodded obediently. The room was full of many beautiful trinkets. There were lovely jewels for her to play with and there were books. It was so much more beautiful than the white room she had woken up in._

_In her closet were the whitest garments she had ever seen and each was made for her. Some had white jewels sown into the seams and others sparkled. She gazed at everything._

"_Here my precious daughter. Are you happy with your gifts?"_

"_Everything you give me otousan makes me happy. If you gave a room with nothing in it I'd be happy. If you gave me a box I'd be happy."_

"_I will give you what you deserve, little one. You are the most special of all my creations. You are the one I made from my own talent. I broke you from the weakling you were and turned you into a goddess. The most precious of my children, you will serve me well."_

"_I live to serve you otousan."_

Momo—she should start thinking of herself as Momo not as Precious Daughter or Beloved Daughter. Ichimaru-san wasn't as scary as she had thought he would be. Perhaps he would teach her.

_Shape her, make her something new_

_She was broken and now she's whole_

_And nothing will stop my goal_

"Aizen-sama."

"It is strange to see you here Gin. I thought you were training my newest creation."

"I was until I found out she didn't even know her name."

Aizen sat on his throne gazing at his second-in-command. "It is fascinating what the mind will do when it can't comprehend what has happened. Hinamori is for all our purposes a new creation. I take you told her her original name."

Gin watched coldly. "It was not intentional. She's quite an interesting project."

"Indeed tell me, Gin would like her as a pet?"

Gin's eyes widened the red orbs gazing at Aizen. "Why give her to me? Surely you would rather have, Aizen-sama."

"She is a useful tool but I find her attentiveness annoying. In fact I always have. I would prefer that she was my obedient daughter than she returned to that schoolgirl crush on me. She is too weak for my tastes."

Gin grinned. "So when you not using your new tool, she's mine to play with?"

"That is essentially the point. It's not like I don't know of your interest in her."

Gin shrugged. "She was so easy to play with in Soul Society. So loyal to you, that any suggestion of you made her fair game."

"I doubt that is why you volunteered to break into Soul Society and bring her here."

"I was bored. You know as well as I do that the arrancar aren't fun playmates. They're not easy to play with."

"Think of it this way: I'm gifting the most loyal of my lieutenants with the most brainwashed lieutenant I have ever had. She will be a worthy toy for you."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Gin watched as Aizen walked away the smirk still on his face. The fun was going to begin. At least now he had his own pet to play with.

_Hush little girl do not cry_

_You will wish you could die_

_Let me twist you_

_Turn you_

_Make you_

_Burn you_

_Don't worry_

_You won't die_

Otousan had punished her today. She had been the one to serve him today. Every tray she carried he found fault with. She couldn't carry it properly. The food was cold. She moved too slowly.

"Get out of my sight, Momo."

"I'm sorry otousan. I'm sorry. I'll do it right."

"You haven't done it right. I've given you more opportunities than you deserved."

"I'm sorry otousan."

"Don't apologize."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He smacked her hard across the face leaving a vivid red handprint.

"Get out Momo."

She wept in her room until Grimmjow had been sent to fetch.

"That fucking bastard, Ichimaru wants you."

She didn't respond instead stared at the wall.

"Listen you little bitch, you're wanted."

She continued to stare.

Grimmjow growled as he shook her. She began to scream as he shook her harder and harder.

"You are wanted you little bitch and you won't ignore me. I won't let you. I'm an espada. I'm higher rank than you."

She didn't feel the kido being done by her hands that sent Grimmjow flying across the room. She didn't know the coldness that took over her when she stood over the shocked arrancar.

"Never touch me again. If you do I will kill you."

She was about to step on his shoulder when saw the red head eyes she was familiar with.

"Come Momo-chan, you don't need to hurt him. He won't touch you again."

Hinamori nodded as exited the room.

Ichimaru turned towards the sprawled out Grimmjow. "Don't touch her again. I doubt you will considering what she did but if you forget remember I'm not very forgiving. I would love to play with you. Shinso has been begging me to be released."

Momo was standing in the hallway waiting for Ichimaru to come.

"I've heard you had the day from hell. So let's train."

"You're not going to punish me, Ichimaru-san?"

Gin shook his head before smirking. "I won't punish something as sweet as you. Peaches desire to be enjoyed not bruised."

She smiled slightly as they trained. She was to fighting.

Gin knew he had something interesting on his hands. She could be triggered into something dangerous with the right button pushed.

When the lesson was done she left smiling at him. He would break her out of that frail shell and see what lied underneath.

_I am not like you at all_

_I have to answer my own call_

_Break my own fall_

_I am not like you at all_

Hinamori smiled as she sat with her siblings. She wasn't too fond of them. They could be exceedingly cruel and some of them avoided her because she was father's favorite. She didn't belong with them. She didn't have that desire to inflect pain.

She didn't trust any of them except for big brother. He had least never treated her like trash.

"How are you, Momo?"

She turned to gaze at her big brother and smiled. "I'm better today. What do you think father wants Aarronerio?"

He had adopted the appearance of a soul reaper that looked slightly familiar to her. The dark hair and the vivid blue eyes were something she knew full well.

"I don't know, but just be careful Momo-chan."

"Only if you're careful too, nisan."

The two siblings grew quiet as Aizen entered the room.

"My plans for you all are quite simple. We have had invaders lately. Of course they are trying to free my little pet but that can not be allowed. You will stop them from entering this building and getting near her."

The arrancar nodded at Aizen's orders. They were used to these intruders and while there had been some near deaths every arrancar had survived last time. In a last ditch effort Aizen had pulled them out of their loosing battles. Training and perfection of them had made them stronger.

"Momo, you will report to Ichimaru. The rest of you will go."

Aizen dismissed him from the throne room.

Hinamori couldn't keep her eyes off her brother. She had heard that a soul reaper had almost killed him the last time he was sent on such a mission. She knew that otousan had punished him.

"Don't worry about me, Momo. You should report to Ichimaru. You know what he is like when he is impatient."

"But nisan what will happen if you face the same soul reaper as last time?"

Aarroniero merely shrugged. He wasn't scared of his little death. Instead he was hoping Aizen would let him keep her as some type of a pet.

"I'm hoping I get to face her. She belongs to me after all."

Hinamori shivered slightly. Her brother was out for death and she could hear his inner hollow screaming with hunger.

"Take care, nisan. I have no other brother."

"And I have no other sister. Obey Ichimaru, Momo-chan. You wouldn't want to suffer like Grimmjow did before they reattached his arm."

Hinamori shivered again. She may be strong but Grimmjow's wound only proved that one did not disobey Aizen. She would never disobey otousan like her supposed "brother" did. She only nodded as she headed off into the dark arms where Gin was waiting for her.

_She has her rage_

_In a dark cage_

_That she locks with a broken key_

_That she thinks she hides from me_

"Why can't I go with the others Ichimaru-san? I'm stronger than Grimmjow and he's the sixth espada."

Gin looked to Hinamori was frowning. Aizen wanted to keep her as a trump card for the oncoming soul reapers. The knowledge that Hinamori was alive would be a useful weapon. But Aizen needed her loyalty to be further confirmed. Her training had to be completed as well.

"I'll let you fight when you are ready Momo-chan. But now I need you to focus on your that mediation technique."

She didn't want to but his eyes were open. He wouldn't back down. She closed her eyes and focused on the internal wall.

The hollow began to claw at her hungry for something sweet. She could smell the souls of the others around her. Sweet, delicious and so seductive she could crawl out. The hollow growled and moved.

It was so violent and it pushed against her. She could feel it wanting to eat. It wanted to destroy everything in her path and push the others out of the way. It longed for the fresh souls. The hunger was too much. It pushed and all she could think of was the souls.

Her copper eyes flashed open.

"Please Ichimaru-san, don't make me do it again."

"Fine not now. We'll do it later."

She nodded as she sat down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Will I ever be ready to go with the others?"

"When you face what's inside of you."

"It's a monster."

"That monster is part of you."

She wanted to deny but she knew she couldn't. For the past three months he had forced her to through these exercises. Other than the meetings with her father and siblings, Ichimaru was the only other person she knew. Other than Aarroniero, he was the only person she trusted.

"When you embrace that side of you, you'll be greater than before."

He left in her the training room knowing he had planted the seed for her corruption.

To be continued….


	3. To Remake the Face

Chapter 3: To Remake the Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

_It exists that tiny seed_

_Which I sowed_

_With tales of glory_

_Honor_

_Power_

_And so it will_

_Bloom a glitzing flower._

The monster inside her; it was a terrifying creature, equal parts hunger and yearning for destruction. It wanted out and she was its jailer. She tried to follow the mental exercises she had devised to draw it out but fear held her at bay.

Three days she sat in the training bating her inner monster. Three days alone while the others led the members of Soul Society on a merry chase. She hadn't eaten or moved. Instead she had entered into the dark pristine world of her inner mind.

The creature waiting for her stared at her with foreign yellow eyes.

"**Came here did you brat? Finally not such a coward."**

She said nothing in reply.

"**Too afraid of me? HA! To think of the part of you that's always been there! You cannot deny me anymore."**

The colorless version of herself circled. The predator light in the creature's eyes warning her to stay cautious.

"**Caution! That's all you ever used. Other warned you to be wary! Trust! Aizen lapped up every grain you gave him. You were so afraid of Ichimaru that you couldn't see the true monster in front you."**

"What are you talking about?"

The creature smiled as Momo finally broke her silence.

"**You think I'll tell you. Think again princess. You'll have to surrender to me to get an answer. Maybe as I devour you I'll tell you. Maybe."**

It came at her its zanpaktou drawn.

Momo pulled herself out of her mental world crashing to the ground. What was she?

Her tears streamed as she fled from the training room.

_Temptation never fades_

_It never lingers_

_Only stays_

_Sweet little innocence_

_Find your murderer in_

_Sin_

Ichimaru watched under half-lidded eyes as Momo sparred with one of the lower level numerous. Since her transformation she had grown a few inches. He hadn't noticed at her first all her body's little changes. Her copper eyes had shone with a fire he had doubted she ever possessed as a soul reaper. It had been his goal as a captain to back her dead brown eyes show some emotion.

She had been so prone to weeping. Never very strong or very beautiful she had always drawn him to her as if she was flame and he was the moth. He had seen back when she was under his charge as a subordinate before his promotion her pathetic adoration of Aizen.

Back then she had watched him half-guarded but her eyes always watched his. She was so curious in then in knowing what he thought. Her adoration of Aizen had annoyed him. She wasn't useless but Aizen didn't care to play the games with that were necessary to make her a proper tool. Out of the three year mates Ichimaru had found himself saddled with Izuru who didn't have any fire. He liked the younger man but Izuru was so easy to manipulate. It was child's play.

Momo had been so much more fun given that she didn't trust him. She was always suspicious of him. He wanted to make her break back then and put her back together. She was too precious to leave broken.

Now Aizen had given him the opportunity not knowing that Gin had wanted her since the first moment he saw her. If only he could break her.

She smiled up at him. It was still an innocent smile but with her new features he felt himself not having the same reaction as before. Hollowified Momo was beautiful. He knew that and as much as he wanted to crush her under him when she was only a shinigami he felt his lust grow.

To have that inner monster out in the world coming back to him as an obedient little doll was too much for him to surrender. He would have her be such a thing. Letting her struggle against him as he plundered her body for sustenance. It was the perfect image. She would so loyal to him that she would blindly follow anything he wanted. He smirked at the thought of the little arrancar surrendering herself to him body and soul.

She wasn't Rangiku but Rangiku was boring. It was too easy to lure Matsumoto into bed but with Momo…

"Ichimaru-san?"

He turned to look at the object of his current obsession.

"I want to train today."

"Of course Momo-chan," he said putting on his classic smirk. "Anything for you my precious peach."

She giggled.

_Let me twist you_

_Turn you_

_Make you_

_Burn you_

_Make you mine_

_For there is so little time._

She entered into the world of her own mind without anyone present. She had tried for the last week to do it under the supervision of Ichimaru-san. Each time she had failed.

"You'll never get it Momo-chan. Perhaps I should tell Aizen-sama that you are a failure," Ichimaru had said off-handedly.

Chills went down her back and tears poured. Aizen would destroy her if she didn't prove useful. Otosan was already finding her lack of connection with her inner hollow to be a disadvantage and if she didn't show result soon—she shivered. It stung though to hear Ichimaru call her a failure. She knew by know that she was stronger than Stark. She was the strongest arrancar and Aaronerio himself had said that she showed promise.

But maybe that was just her brother being nice. Aaronerio adored her and every time he was home between battles he pulled her aside to talk. She didn't need her brother's approval though. She had that from the moment they met both recognizing so type of bond that she had had never felt towards another human being.

_Not true. There was the boy with white hair and teal eyes._

Ichimaru had been disgusted after her failure. She had been so sure of it even though she could not see his face. She could feel his disappointment and that made her hate herself all the more. She wanted Ichimaru to tell her that she was a good girl. She wanted him to be proud of her in a way that defied all explaination.

"**Back again?"**

No reply.

"**This becoming one of my favorite games."**

Momo drew out her own zanpaktou preparing herself for the inevitable attack.

"**What's this? Your prepared to actually be serious about this. You want to *smirk* finish it this time."**

Momo became grip the hilt more tightly. She needed to keep calm. This thing was another part of her. It may have a life and personality of its own but she was the dominant one. She would be able to control it.

"**Dominant? *snort* You've never been dominant in your life. You've always done what everyone told you to do. Poor little Momo," **it mocked. **"Always in the shadows. Always so worthless."**

She watched its movements. She thought she had prepared herself for everything but still she felt a claw at her throat.

"**I don't want to eat you. I want to become you."**

Her soul-self dissolved as the hollow poured itself into her. She felt the fire coursing through her veins. She burned from the inside as her retasi changed once more. Her screams occurring throughout Hueco Mundo.

From his position outside the door, Gin Ichimaru smirked. At least she was completely shattered. Now it was time for the fun part.

To be continued….


End file.
